


sin apuro

by willowhispery



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, estas cosas pasan, lo cual quisiera poder poner en todos los fics que escribo lol, no pensaba que este fic iba resultar siendo SOLAMENTE chikage pero, pues solamente un poquito, spoilers en general porque chikage existe lol, spoilers para la historia principal de a3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowhispery/pseuds/willowhispery
Summary: sosiego: estado de tranquilidad o calma en algo o alguien.una mañana lenta en mankai.
Kudos: 5





	sin apuro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [assortment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253960) by [assortedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords). 



> [el capítulo 4 de assortment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253960/chapters/38002904) me tiene como 👌
> 
> **contiene spoilers para la historia principal de a3**
> 
> hola todos! vi hace tiempo que no había ni un fic en este fandom escrito en español, y desde ese momento he tenido un gran afán de ser el primero. pues, aquí estoy jaja
> 
> sin embargo, la verdad es que más entiendo que escribo, así que por favor discúlpenme un poco si cometo errores. pueden ver este fic como una práctica super autocomplaciente, porque ya me enamoré con estos pendejos del cuarto 103.
> 
> espero que les gusten!

Se despierta poquito a poco, el cuarto que comparte con Chigasaki todavía casi envuelto en oscuridad por completo. Al rincón de su visión él puede ver el sol ya saliendo, comenzando a llenar el cuarto con una luz débil y tranquilita. 

Esta madrugada, el mismo pánico de siempre tiene su corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa, sus músculos tensos en respuesta a un enemigo que no existe. Él supone que debe sentirse dichoso por al menos haberse dormido hasta el amanecer esta vez. Pero su respiración sigue siendo poco profunda y la oscuridad demasiado oprimente. Es evidente que ese poquitito de suerte será la única suerte que tendrá, y como siempre, tratar de dormir después de una pesadilla será como echar agua al mar. Así que solo mira hasta el techo y cuenta los segundos, esperando que su cuerpo se calme. 

Cualquier pesadilla que ha tenido esta noche ya sólo existe al mismito borde de su mente como una niebla ligera, fugaz e intocable. Sólo quedan las sensaciones que le dio, la inquietud en su estómago, el temblor en sus manos. Su cuerpo todavía sigue temblando un poco ahora, a pesar del clima calientito de esta noche de primavera. 

En el silencio total de la madrugada, el sonido de su corazón palpitando en sus oídos le parece aún más fuerte. Pero más calladito, él puede oír los respiros profundos de Chigasaki todavía en el quinto sueño, los ruidos de los pájaros cantando de fuera de su ventana. Y aunque nunca lo admitirá, él se enfoca en eso, tratando de respirar más o menos a tiempo con Chigasaki. 

Debajo de su cama, el reloj marcha _tic-tac_ hasta la hora de despertar. 

Aún aquí en Mankai sus pecados siguen colgando apretado a su cuello como un nudo. Está jarto de despertarse con una sensación de pánico después de aún otra pesadilla, su corazón palpitando durísimo en su pecho. Debe ser la penitencia que tiene que servir, que aún en sus sueños no puede escaparse de la sangre en sus manos. Siempre ha sido así y siempre será, y por todo lo que le molesta, él está más que acostumbrado a noches sin dormir.

Pero recientemente sus noches han cambiado un poco. Con cada madrugada, cada despertar, sus pesadillas duran un segundo menos, su corazón se calma un segundo antes. Y a pesar de que esos sueños todavía le siguen, noche tras noche, es lo más parecido a un sueño normal que él ha tenido en su vida.

Es lo mismo ahora — ya sus pensamientos se van aclarando, su corazón yendo un poco más despacio, su respiración un poco más profunda. No está seguro que tanto tiempo ha estado despierto, pero debe haber sido al menos media hora. Ya el cuarto está casi completamente iluminado por la luz del sol asomando a través de las cortinas. Sus rayos caen suavemente en los muebles, la cara dormida de Chigasaki.

A esta hora, todos que madrugan en la compañía ya deben estar levantados. Si él quisiera, pudiera ir a la sala común y toparse con cualquier de ellos, charlar un poco antes del desayuno. O tal vez pudiera ir alistándose para el trabajo, antes que su compañero ahí por fin se despierte. 

O quizás pudiera quedarse aquí mismito en su cama, disfrutando de los pocos minutos de relajo que le quedan antes de que tenga que comenzar su día. 

— _Ojalá_ que fuera capaz de relajarse así. En la luz brillante de la mañana, él suspira despacio. A pesar de haber estado aquí por un año ya, no cree que nunca se va acostumbrar a estas madrugadas simples, en un lugar que él puede llamar _suyo._

Se siente tanto como que está esperando que la espada le caiga directo en el cuello. Alguien como él no pega con una vida como esta, con mañanas soñolientas y tranquilas, y una paz que no tiene que luchar pa tener. No lo merece con todo que ha hecho, y aún menos de esta gente a quien él le ha dado tanta brega.

Pero los miembros de Spring todavía le vieron con todos sus pecados puesto al desnudo, y aún así lo aceptaron. Una familia rota y otra ganada, y sus pecados contra ambas colgando pesados todo el rato. Y colorín colorado — él sigue aquí, levantándose, trabajando, actuando, con esta paz prestada, esta espada a su cuello.

Ya puede ver que el sol ya casi salió — hace rato que debía haber comenzado a alistarse. Pues, ha hecho más en menos tiempo. Él solo tendrá que ir por su rutina un poquito más rápido.

Se sienta en la cama y toma otro segundo para centrarse, notando el estado de su cuerpo — corazón bien, respiración bien, manos no temblando. Todo bien, por fin él se levanta, bajando por la escalera y ya pensando en como acelerar su rutina. Todavía tiene el día entero para enfrentar.

A pesar de todo, estos días sencillos siguen.

Y hasta que la carroza finalmente se convierte en calabaza otra vez, él también seguirá aquí con esta familia suya.

**Author's Note:**

> como siempre, pueden encontrarme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/KUROKEITOS)! gracias al goomba server por haberme soportado en todo idiotez, aunque ninguno de ellos es hispanohablante lol


End file.
